


Mariquita

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: El amor, el amor a primera vista y todas esas cosas cursis eran para niñas.Para niñas y mariquitas… claro, suponiendo que las mariquitas puedan enamorarse. En serio, ¿quién fue tan idiota cómo para agregar un bicho a la cuestión…? Espera, eso no era lo que quería decir… como sea, el amor era para niñas y mariquitas y en definitiva él no era ninguna de las dos.





	Mariquita

**Author's Note:**

> Es español "Mariquita" es el diminutivo de "marica", afeminado etc. Pero curiosamente una "mariquita" también es un bicho/insecto con alas rojas y manchas negritas.

El amor, el amor a primera vista y todas esas cosas cursis eran para niñas.

Para niñas y mariquitas… claro, suponiendo que las mariquitas puedan enamorarse. En serio, ¿quién fue tan idiota cómo para agregar un bicho a la cuestión…? Espera, eso no era lo que quería decir… como sea, el amor era para niñas y mariquitas y en definitiva él no era ninguna de las dos.

—¿Cierto? —preguntó a su peludo acompañante.

—Aye.

—¡No digas esas cosas, he dicho que es para mariquitas! —gritó a plena calle sobresaltando a la gente a su alrededor.

El gato sin siquiera inmutarse por los repentinos gritos, se sentó en la acera agitando su cola y mirándolo escépticamente, ¿cómo era posible? ¡Era un gato por el amor de Dios! ¡Y aún así siempre parecía saber más de lo que decía! Bueno, si los gatos pudieran hablar, por supuesto.

El chico resopló y continuó su camino a la parada de autobuses. Era temprano por la mañana, muy temprano de hecho, pero era jueves y los jueves tenía que pararse más temprano de lo acostumbrado si es qué quería verla… el muchacho se detuvo y suspiró tristemente. En verdad que no era una mariquita, pero…

—Aye —maulló el felino y él volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada.

Ese gato sabía demasiado.

Mirando su reloj se apresuró a cruzar la calle. Si los cálculos no le fallaban –solían fallarle pero en esto se estaba volviendo experto–, ella no tardaría más de cinco minutos en aparecer.

Y así sucedió. Cinco minutos después la observó llegar por uno de los costados del parque en toda su gloria rubia. En cuanto lo vio sentando en una de las bancas, la muchacha frunció el ceño y llevó las manos a las caderas. Su pose especial de batalla.

—Otra vez tú —gruñó al ponerse de pie frente de él.

No pudo evitarlo, la miró sonriendo con suficiencia.

—La calle es libre hasta donde recuerdo —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella resopló indignada. Lo decía alguien que se sentaba en una banquita a espera de un autobús como si fuera el amo del universo, era el colmo.

La muchacha ya no discutió el asunto sino que se inclinó y lo empujó lo más que pudo, haciendo un hueco suficientemente grande para que pudiera sentarse.

—¡Oye! —exclamó. Pero lo cierto era que se divertía. Tenía la fortuna o desfortuna –depende de cómo lo veas– de conocer a mujeres que no tenían problemas hablando con alguien como él, de tan especial reputación, pero era debido a que o si bien las conocía de toda la vida o porque… ¡joder, daban más miedo que el infierno! Como Erza, por ejemplo, pero prefería no pensarlo demasiado.

Lucy era una de las que le hablaban, la cosa es que no llevaba más de dos meses conociéndola.

Un jueves hacía varios atrás, estaba en ese mismo lugar y en esa misma posición hasta que esa chica había llegado de la nada, regañándole por sentarse en medio de la banca a modo de que nadie más cupiera. Nunca antes alguien tan aparentemente normal se había acercado a él por voluntad propia, después de todo era parte de la paria de la sociedad. Se metía en problemas, gustaba de partirle la cara a alguno que otro idiota y a veces faltaba a clase –se daba ese lujo aunque Erza, que para su desgracia era la presidenta de la escuela, lo castigara después–. Nunca imaginó que sentándose ahí, todo lleno de moretones y sucio por recién haberse peleado con unos chicos de la escuela vecina, y mientras esperaba el autobús que pudiera llevarlo lejos de la ciudad por un rato, conocería a  _esa chica tan…_

—¿Quieres? —oyó que le preguntaba y centró su atención en la rubia a su lado, que le ofrecía una galleta. Él parpadeó aceptando el regalo. Cuando la terminó ella le dio dos bolas de arroz y una botella de jugo. Después comenzó a canturrear una canción, mientras sacaba un libro de su bolso.

…  _rara._

La primera vez que la había visto se quedó completamente mudo por la sorpresa de que alguien, que tenía aire de niña ricachona, le hablará y que incluso le regañara.  _Ese tipo_  de persona en especial lo evadía. No es que le importara demasiado, eso de castas y clase social le venía enteramente igual, así que sin reparo había intentado ahuyentarla, estaba de mal humor y prefería no tener a nadie cerca, pero se llevaría el chasco de su vida. La rubia ni siquiera se inmutó, de hecho ella lo asustó a él, por un momento –estaba seguro– había podido ver la misma aura oscura que desprendía la presidenta de su escuela. Un aura asesina.

Pasarían dos segundos antes de que su humor cambiara y comenzara a charlar con él. ¡Y caramba, cómo hablaba! Aprendió más de ella en los quince minutos que esperó el autobús a la ciudad vecina de lo que hubiera aprendido de cualquiera en un mes.

En serio, esa chica eran un verdadero bicho raro, una total y completa anormal. Tenía los cambios de humor más extremos que había encontrado en una persona, además de tener unas ideas muy extrañas, la vez que conoció a Happy había hablado de él como una "mascota" cuando el gato en realidad era su amigo, uno de los mejores, debía señalar.

Sin embargo también tenía algo que lo había hecho volver la semana siguiente a su primer encuentro y la siguiente a esa, y no podía entender qué, cosa que hacía todo el asunto aún más extraño.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, si ella realmente era un  _bicho_  raro y al ser también una niña, ¿eso no la hacía una mariquita? ¡Diablos! ¿Y si lo raro se contagiaba? Eso podría ser una explicación a como se sentía últimamente, ¡toda su rareza se le estaba pegando!

Él la miró horrorizado.

—¿Qué? —espetó ella sin comprender su reacción.

—Aye —intervino el felino, restregándose en las piernas de la chica a modo de saludo, robado completamente su atención.

La rubia rió, acariciándolo.

—También traje algo para ti —dijo y sacó un pequeño recipiente donde habían trocitos de sardina. El gato maulló feliz y aceptó la comida con gusto.

Lucy regresó la vista a él, sonriendo.

—Cierra la boca o te entrara una mosca —sentenció.

Él volvió a parpadear lleno de incredulidad, luego suspiró.

Definitivamente todas está clase de cosas eran una mierda. No se refería a la comida por supuesto, para su desgracia tenía que reconocer que era buena cocinando y que se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero le atormentaban las mariposas que sentía en el estómago cada que la rubia sonreía o era buena con él y con su amigo el gato sabelotodo… quizá lo estaba envenenando.

O quizá era una bruja y lo estaba hechizando. La verdad ya no tenía la menor idea.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, acercándose demasiado a él. Estiró una mano hasta su frente y checó su temperatura, para ser apartada de un manotazo segundos después.

—¡Qué estás haciendo! —gritó alejándose lo más que pudo de ella.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

—¡Dímelo tú, estás actuando extraño! Por lo regular cuando te ofrezco comida te la comes en centésimas de segundo, y cuando no te la doy ¡incluso esculcas mi bolso! Y ahora no haces más que verme como un idiota. ¿Qué sucede?

Natsu abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Sin embargo se sonrojó.

Ese fue el turno de Lucy para sorprenderse.

—Natsu, ¿en serio te encuentras bien? —preguntó tentativamente. Llevaba poco conociéndolo, y no podía verlo más que  _casualmente_  una vez a la semana… Bueno, no tan casualmente si tenía que admitir. Sus clases habían cambiado de horario hace más de un mes, pero todavía seguía levantándose temprano ese día de la semana fingiendo ir a la escuela para poder verlo.

No entendía muy bien como había pasado, pero la primera vez que lo vio inmediatamente se sintió tentada a acercarse, como un extraño preludio.

Y lo había hecho, sin saber que esperar, se había aproximado.

En ese entonces fue grosero y su aura había sido peligrosa, pero después de que notara que él no era  _tan malo_  y de que ella se acomidiera lo suficiente como para regalarle su almuerzo, él había sonreído. A través de las manchas de mugre y sangre le había visto sonreír de una forma que aún ahora no lograba olvidar. Nunca se había considerado especialmente vulnerable a los encantos de un hombre, pero él había sonreído como un niño.

Su corazón no había podido soportarlo.

El jueves siguiente ella se levantaría temprano, aún si no tenía que hacerlo, para ver sí quizá aparecía… su experimento daría frutos positivos pues para su completa alegría, él se mostraría de nuevo.

Al pensarlo Lucy también se sonrojó.

Ambos permanecieron completamente en silencio, sin saber que decir.

—Aye —maulló Happy y ambos voltearon a mirarlo.

—¡No, no es cierto! —gritaron al unísono, entendiendo la burla implícita del felino. Fue sólo un segundo, pero a ambos les pareció ver al gato sonreír.

En ese momento el autobús que se llevaba a Lucy arribó.

La rubia recogió sus cosas y se apresuró a montar el trasporte, pero fue inesperadamente detenida por una mano.

—¿Volverás el próximo jueves, verdad? —preguntó en un gruñido.

Lucy lo miró, sonriendo.

—Sí —dijo, se acercó y poniéndose de puntitas, le regaló un beso ligero en la mejilla.

Natsu se sonrojó enteramente, ella podría jurar que faltó poco para que se prendiera en llamas.

—¡Qué estás haciendo! —exclamó de nuevo, dando pataletas de disgusto y vergüenza. La rubia sólo le sacó la lengua antes de subirse al autobús y marcharse.

—Aye —volvió a maullar y él entendió a la perfección.

—Cállate, Happy, no eres quién para hablar —farfulló—. Esto no me hace niña o mariquita... por-por-que —había querido decir "porque no me gusta", pero sus palabras se había atorado en su garganta, haciendo su cara arder más que antes.

Suspiró derrotado, no tenía remedio.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la banca e inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Luego sonrió como idiota, no pudo evitarlo, simplemente lo hizo. Aun si Gray lo asesinaba al llegar a su dormitorio por no haberlo despertado antes de marcharse o si Erza lo descuartizaba por haber faltado otra vez, incluso aún teniendo que desviarse de su camino y madrugar, tenía que admitir que había valido la pena.

Su sonrisa se amplió. La rareza no era tan mala.

**Author's Note:**

> Género: Humor/Romance  
> Número de palabras: 1745  
> Año: 2012


End file.
